nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of places in Bikini Bottom
This article is about places in the fictional town of Bikini Bottom from SpongeBob SquarePants. Landmarks *'Goo Lagoon': a popular underwater beach for the residents of Bikini Bottom. **'Mussel Beach': a part of the beach where all the bodybuilding fish hang out to lift weights. *'Industrial Park': A factory-type area with goo storage. During the robot attack, this area was taken over by the Robo-Patrick. *'Jellyfish Fields': a place where SpongeBob and Patrick enjoys capturing jellyfish. 4,000,000 jellyfish reside here. Other creatures live there such as clams, leeches, and a giant green monster. Objects found are a Treasure chest, an anchor, and hooks. Features include seaweed, rocks, coral plants, and big cliffs. Queen Jellyfish and King Jellyfish live there also. Queen Jellyfish responds to the call of "loser." King Jellyfish likes pie. **'The Brain Coral Fields': A field of brain coral on the bottom of a cliff in Jellyfish Fields. If someone replaces their brain with brain coral from the field, their IQ changes. in "Patrick SmartPants" he falls off the cliff twice in to the field. **'Jellyfish Caves': Dark Caverns of Bikini Bottom, which leads to Jellyfish Lake. **'Jellyfish Lake': A large Lake of goo, which also has a waterfall **'Mount Spork/Spork Mountain': The highest point of Jellyfish Fields, and the home of King Jellyfish. On the summit, King Jellyfish has a shower and bath tub. *'Kelp Forest': a forest on the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. Inside, it includes a camping area. In "Club SpongeBob", SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward got lost in the forest. **'Kelp Swamp': A large swamp in the middle of the Kelp Forest. It consists of various islands alongside the swampy waters. **'Kelp Caves': A large cavern in the middle of the Kelp Forest, to get there you must go across the bridge that is located in Kelp Swamp. **'Kelp Vines': Area outside of the Kelp Caves, consisting of a large vine slide. *'Make Out Reef': Where couples go to make out in their cars *'Mount Climb-Up-And-Fall-Off': A mountain where someone climbs up, and falls off. *'Sand Mountain' - a popular underwater ski resort, is the winter equivalent of Goo Lagoon. It consists of three slopes, each of which are graded in levels: **'(1) Guppy Mound' (beginners level), Elevation: reasonably high **'(2) Flounder Hill' (intermediate level), Elevation: challengingly high **'(3) Sand Mountain' (expert level), Elevation: extremely high :You can tongue slide, ski, or snowboard just like any other ski resort. Even though it hasn't appeared with the ski resort in the few appearances it has made, there probably is a boat parking area, as a lot of locals and tourists come here (and buses and boats makes the access to Sand Mountain even easier, otherwise the ski resort would be almost a ghost town, which it isn't). *'Sea Needle': the tallest free-standing structure and observation tower in Bikini Bottom resembling a needle. It is also one of the most popular tourist attractions, as the observation deck has a great view of Bikini Bottom (as seen in the SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom video game). It is an imitation of the of . *'Shady Shoals Retirement Home': a retirement home for senior citizens as well as retired superheroes. Also referred to as the S.S Rest Home in the GBA version of SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! **'Mermalair': Mermaidman and Barnacleboy's secret hideout hidden in the basement of the Shady Shoals Retirement Home. *'Mount Kabloovious': Erupts and covers Palm Bay, home of the legendary frycook and golden spatula. Mount Kabloovious is the underwater equivalent of . Mentioned in SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula. *'Flower Arch': seen in season one episodes such as "Suds" and an early map of Bikini Bottom. Homes *'SpongeBob and Gary's Pineapple House' - 124 Conch Street. His house is a large pineapple and is 3 stories high. There is a garage in the back of the house and two windows in the front. The garage can only be seen in "Reef Blowers" and "Naughty Nautical Neighbors", although it was more recently seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" when Gary left the house through it. His house features a living room, which has a couch and TV. SpongeBob spends a lot of time here. There is a small table with a phone shaped like a conch shell. One of the corners in the living room is his desk. There is a fishing hook shaped like a fish. There is also a kitchen on the first floor, containing a fridge, and a table, and other typical kitchen tools. Gary's food bowl can also be found here. SpongeBob's bathroom, bedroom, and long hallway on the second floor. In his bedroom, there is an alarm clock that is a loud foghorn. Above his bed is a diving board. He has a giant calendar on the wall and a window looking out onto Conch Street. From SpongeBob's bedroom, there is a door leading to his library. In the library/study, the largest room in the house, there is a chair chained to the ceiling by a fishing hook, as well as a huge pipe organ, and SpongeBob's closet. There is also an escape hatch to the grassy roof of the house, which can be seen in "Jellyfish Jam" and "Something Smells". *'Squidward's Easter Island Head House' - 122 Conch Street (resembles the head of an moai). On the outside it has a garage to the side, a door in the middle, two front windows on the second floor, and a back window overlooking the backyard. The first floor features a living room which includes a TV, a shelf, and a couch. The kitchen merges with the living room and is located in the back part of the first floor. It contains a table, a counter, a small shelf, a refrigerator, four cabinets, and other kitchen tools. The dining room also merges with the living room. It contains shelves a table, and a closet. A hallway leads to a large walk-in closet. The only way to get up to the second floor is to take an elevator. On the second floor is Squidward's bedroom, containing a closet full of alarm clocks, a bed, and a nightstand. Attached to Squidward's bedroom is a large master bathroom which includes a toilet, a sink, and a jacuzzi tub/shower. His art gallery is attached to his bedroom, which includes many of his artistic creations, as well as the place he practices his clarinet. There is also a place to get up to his roof. *'Patrick's Rock House' - 120 Conch Street. On top is just an antenna. Inside, it varies between sand furniture, and real furniture such as a bed, bedside table, a TV, and a chair. In Naughty Nautical Neighbors there are several short wooden posts that are linked together by ropes out back, which is presumably a fence, along with two garbage cans to the side of his house, and a grill, but the fence, the garbage cans, and the grill have not been seen in any other episode. *'Sandy's "Treedome"' - 113 Conch Street. a dome filled with air, allowing her to function without her suit - Features a tree, with a bedroom inside, that includes her bed and bedside table; On the outside, there is a picnic table, an exercise wheel, and a birdbath. In "Sandy's Rocket", the rocket is shown coming out of the ground. So, although it hasn't been shown, there is probably a laboratory underground. *'Mr. Krabs' and Pearl Krabs' anchor house '- 3451 Anchor Way - In the basement, it contains a large room with many valuable items and pictures, a dining room with a table, chair, and a window with a curtain, Mr. Krabs' bedroom, a bathroom that includes a toilet and a sink with a mirror, and Pearl's bedroom. His house can actually be seen in Bikini Bottom's skyline. *'Mama Krabs'' pink-colored anchor house - 3444 Abross Ave- Has a hallway, Mama Krabs' bedroom, and Mr. Krabs' bedroom from when he was a kid. *'Mrs. Puff's pink-colored home' - 107 Conch Street. - Contains a kitchen and a living room. *'Grandma SquarePants' house' - 115 Conch Street. A one-story home, has a kitchen and living room. *'Granny's House' - Contains a nursery, kitchen, and a living room. Seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" *There are also various apartment buildings in downtown Bikini Bottom. *'Mrs. Tentacles' House' - 3464 Anchor Way The residence of Squidward's mother. Like Squidward's house, but with a curly wig. *'Other Houses'- Throughout the city they are basic, grey, cylindrical houses that are most commonly located in downtown Bikini Bottom, but can also be seen off in the distance behind many major locations such as SpongeBob's house or the Krusty Krab. They usually have large exhaust pipes. Roadways Some of the roadways in Bikini Bottom include: *Albatross Avenue - as seen in the SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman video game *Anchor Way - road that contains Mr. Krabs' house, most likely intersects with Conch Street. *Barnacle Road - as seen in the SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month PC game *Basketball Street *Conch Street - Main road that includes SpongeBob's, Patrick's, Squidward's, Sandy's, Mrs. Puff's houses; The Krusty Krab and The Chum Bucket; and stretches as far as downtown Bikini Bottom. It intersects with Coral Avenue. *Coral Avenue *Seashell Street, seen in SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman *Shallow Grave Road *Stormy Way, seen in SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman *Major Highway, seen in "Mid-Life Crustacean" Commerce Businesses and establishments of Bikini Bottom include: Stores *'Barg'n Mart' - a local grocery/discount store similar to , or stores. The Barg'n Mart was first seen in the pilot, "Help Wanted". Products sold at the Barg'n Mart include Hydrodynamic Spatulas (their mantra is "Barg'n Mart, meeting all your spatula needs!") as seen in Help Wanted; Kelpo Cereal as seen in "Karate Choppers" (There is an entire aisle dedicated to Kelpo Cereal); Chocolate Bars as seen in "Chocolate with Nuts"; Deodorant (Roll-On and Stick) as seen in "Squirrel Jokes"; Plan Your Own Party Kit as seen in "Party Pooper Pants"; Kites as seen in "The Sponge Who Could Fly"; and Paper Towels with the brands "Best Towel In Town" and "Best Towel Around" as seen in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler". They also sell clothes, such as the clothes SpongeBob wears, and was seen in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler". They also sell cans of food in "Karate Choppers". The only known named employee is Lou. *'Palace of Pranks': A Novelty Shop and Prank Store that sells Pranks, gags, and gross-out toys. Some of the items there include, among others, gag Seanut Brittle cans; joy buzzers; Exploding Chewing Gum ($9.95); fake gag dollars ($1.00); Whoopie Cushions ($1.00); Fake vomit ($1.00); Real vomit ($1.00); and Invisible Spray (was sold at a discount to SpongeBob SquarePants only for being the shop's proprietor's favorite, or Number One customer) for $1.00. (Actual prices may vary). The owner of the store is Frank, also known as "The Master" (of pranks) *'Gifts:' - a generic gift shop *'Hats:' (hat store; seen in "My Pretty Seahorse" and "Have You Seen This Snail?") *'Phoney Baloney Mustache Emporium' *'Toppers:' (hat store) *'Wigs:' (wig store; seen in "Something Smells") *'Magic Shop:' a magic shop seen in "F.U.N." *'Nets:' A store in downtown Bikini Bottom. Seen in "The Bully". *'Bubble Stand:' - A temporary stand that SpongeBob built. He charged 25 cents for each bubble blown. He also gave lessons for beginners for 25 cents. Seen in "Bubblestand". *'Balloon Stall' - Sells balloons. Seen in "Life of Crime". *'Martha's Craft Zone' - A craft store. Sells Scented Pinecones, yard, glue, tissue paper, dowel rods, Styrofoam, fabric, pipe cleaners, and much more. Seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" *'Appliances' - Sells TVs and other appliances. Seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" *'Mattress Discount' - Mattress store in which Tom works at. Seen in "Ghost Host" and "The Lost Mattress". Shopping malls *'Bikini Bottom Mall:' Seen in "Whale of a Birthday" and "Money Talks". It is four stories high, with a large parking lot in the front. **Shoe Store - Sells shoes and boots for a bargain. There has also been a 90% off promotion. **Make-Up - Sells make-up items such as glitter glause. **Clothes store - Sells clothes such as dresses and skirts. **Pets - a pet shop that sells pets such as sea-ponies and dogfish. **Purse store - Sells many different kinds of purses. **Clothes store - Another clothes store that sells dresses and skirts. One particular outfit costs $39.99. **Sunglasses - sells sunglasses. One particular pair costs $149.99. **Shoes - Another shoe store. A pair of red shoes costs $300.99. **Hat Fancy - A hat store. **Boat store - Sells boats. *'Your New Mall:' (from "Skill Crane", this shopping mall was under construction, but knocked down by Squidward.) Restaurants *'Chum Bucket' - a fast food restaurant owned by Sheldon J. Plankton, the restaurant is a major competitor of the Krusty Krab. *'Fancy!' (a restaurant where dates take place and entrepreneurs). It is an old-fashioned ship in a bottle. *'Krusty Krab' - A fast food restaurant located on Conch St. Owned by Eugene H. Krabs. **Kuddly Krab (name of the Krusty Krab when Pearl took over) **The "Five-Star" Krusty Krab (from "Squilliam Returns," it became a failure) **Krabby O'Monday's (from "Selling Out") - the name of the Krusty Krab when an Irish conglomerate, took over. This is a spoof of . **The Krusty Towers (from an episode of the same name) was Mr. Krabs' failed attempt at turning the Krusty Krab into a 5-star hotel, to make more money. *'Krusty Krab 2' (a second restaurant opened by Mr. Krabs) *'Diner' A small boat made into a diner with neon lights on the side displaying DINER. *'Last Chance Coffee' - A coffee shop located in Downtown Bikini Bottom, seen in "Have You Seen This Snail" *'Shell Shack' - a fast food restaurant that has a talking dog as a mascot. *'Smith Dome' - only in The JAM Team Movie *'Sublime Seafoods' - a first-class restaurant, as seen in the SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month computer game *'Monster Weenie Hut Jr.'s' - a diner where nerds who aren't tough enough for Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s hang out *'Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s' - a diner where nerds who aren't tough enough for Weenie Hut Jr.'s hang out *'Weenie Hut Jr.'s' - a diner where nerds hang out *'Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat' (ice cream parlor) Features a seating area with a stage, and a Nut Bar. Mascot is "Goofy Goober," a peanut. Products sold are Goober meals (with a toy) and Triple Gooberberry Sunrises. *'Ice Cream!' - a generic ice cream parlor seen in "Hall Monitor" near corner of Coral and Conch Streets *'Pizza Castle' - a parody of this restaurant was mentioned by Patrick when he accidentally called Mrs. Puff's Boating School, thinking it was Pizza Castle. Supposedly, a guy named Mario D'Anna, Jr. (a.k.a Mario) works there. (seen in "The Bully") *'Pizza House' (seen in "The Sponge Who Could Fly") *'Pretty Patty Stall' - Temporary stall in which SpongeBob started, selling Multi-colored Krabby Patties, called Pretty Patties. Mr. Krabs later took it over, but the stall eventually failed. *'Diner(see above)' - A diner in Downtown Bikini Bottom with a jukebox in it. (Seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II") *'Bakery' - A bakery. Seen in "Band Geeks". *'Tea Parlor' - Seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?" Social establishments *'The Salty Spitoon' (sailor's club) *'Thug Tug' (bar, destroyed) - One of their polices is: All bubble blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able bodied patron in the bar. The Thug Tug was destroyed when Dennis punched the leader of the bar, causing him to hit the bar, making it sink. *'Tough Tavern' (another bar) as seen in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" *'Bikini Bottom Convention Hall' - home to a navy sailors reunion, as seen in "Shell of a Man" Laundry Services *The Wash (a laundromat) - it costs 75 cents to use a washer and 50 cents to use a dryer. *Dry Cleaning While-U-Wait, as seen in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" Gas Stations *1/2 Shell (a gas station advertised in "Boating School") Accommodation *Bikini Bottom Hotel (as seen in "Have You Seen This Snail?") *Sand Mountain Ski Lodge *Krusty Towers (the Krusty Krab after made into a hotel. It was destroyed and made back into a restaurant.) Public Services *Bikini Bell - telephone company *Bikini Bottom Airport - seen in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" *Bikini Bottom Dump - located down the hill from the hospital *Floater Cemetery - Seen in "One Krabs' Trash" *Bikini Bottom Cemetery - Seen in "Mid-Life Crustacean" *'Bikini Bottom Fire Department'- Appears in a small handful of episodes the station or stations are never shown, but firefighters and sometimes their firetrucks can be seen around, usually in disasters. Such as in Wormy a firetruck and firefighters can be seen in the destroyed city. All of the BBFD firefighters are basic grey fish that wear red fire helmets and red fire jackets. *Snailways Buses - seen in many episodes. Buses are red and somewhat resemble shrimp. they operate both local and long distance service. Government Establishments Medical *Bikini Bottom Hospital *Weenie Hut General Hospital *Head Enhancement Clinic *Vet Hospital - Located on Conch Street *Bikini Bottom Dentist Office - Seen in "Mid-Life Crustacean". The only known dentists there are the Doctorfish and Tom. Educational Schools *Bikini Bottom Elementary *Bikini Bottom Middle School *Bikini Bottom High School - School where Pearl goes to. Prom night is held in the Gym. Drivers' education *'Mrs. Puff's Boating School' - A boating School in which Mrs. Puff works at. Its features include the Hallway of Learning (with the Fountain of Learning, The Stairs, and The Stairs of Learning); The Classroom (with the Chalkboard, Good Noodle Board, Roger's Glass Box, Teacher's Desk, Student's Desk, and the Supply Closet). The classes start at 9:00 AM. Students that attend include: SpongeBob SquarePants; Patrick Star (only for a short time, as seen in "New Student Starfish"); Flats the Flounder (as seen in "The Bully"; Jimmy, Phil, Tina, Henry, Vera, and Clayton (all as seen in Hall Monitor). The Good Noodle Board is a board where students get Good Noodle stars. How to get stars: Attendance, Penmanship, Basic Desk Sanitation, Advanced Desk Sanitation. Two class room disruptions loses a star. School Rules: No Fighting (results in Detention), No Butt Kicking, No Cheating, Pay Attention, No insulting drawings of the teacher. The Major Exam is the Oral Exam and the Driving Exam. As a school-statistic, every student that has attended has never failed the class, except for SpongeBob. *'Mrs. Flounder's Boating School' - Class on Monday Mornings (mentioned in "No Free Rides") Adult education *Adult Learning Centre Colleges/Universities *Bikini Bottom Community College (BBCC)(Where Patrick and Flats the Flounder went to school) *Bikini Bottom University (BBU) Legal institutions *'Bikini Bottom Courthouse' - A courthouse which is headed by a female judge. There is a parking lot in which only a few free spots are available. Inside, there is the seats for the spectators, the defendant/lawyer's table, a witness stand, and the judge's desk. *'Bikini Bottom Jail' - a jail featuring a Rock Crushing Yard, a Kitchen, Cafeteria (Serves Chile and Crystal Clear Water), and of course, the jail cells. The inmates do many activities such as Crush Rocks, Lift Weights, and Make Wire Hangers and License Plates. There have been many instances that involved main characters going to jail, including Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and the Tattletale Strangler. *'Bikini Bottom Police Department' - Police station featuring the main desk, a large computer to identify criminals, and a few jail cells. Within the series there are often police cars in front of it, but in SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, they are no police cars in front of it and the only person inside is an ununiformed anchovy. *'The Institution for the Criminally Tiny' - A prison for small criminals. It owns a police van. It was seen in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Miscellaneous Museums/Libraries *Fry Cook Museum *The Fish Hook Museum *Bikini Bottom Library *Rock Bottom Art Museum (Rock Bottom) Businesses *Bikini Realty - Real Estate business *Blandy Franchising Company *First Nautical Bank - a bank located in downtown Bikini Bottom *Picnic Supply, Inc. - Sells picnic supplies. They have their own airplane, use to transport its products. *Salty Sea Farms *Snailpo World Headquarters - Snail Food Company *Nickelodeon, Inc. - Makes the Dirty Bubble Paddleball sets. *Coral Cola - Drink Company *Bikini Bottom Motor Company *Kelpo - Cereal Company *KelpsiCo *Bran Flakes - Cereal Company, another version of the cereal is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Bran Flakes. *Armor Shop- a store that sells and makes armor as seen in "Dunces and Dragons". It is unknown if it has been shut down. Retirement homes *'Shady Shoals Rest Home' - Rest Home in which its residents include, among others, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. There is a cafeteria there, a room where the residents can watch TV and play checkers, and there are BINGO games. Under the couch there is a secret door leading to the Mermalair. Fred works there as a janitor. *'Rusty Crab Retirement Home' - a retirement home that was closed due to bankruptcy and became the Krusty Krab. Recreation *Bikini Bottom Folk Village *Bikini Bottom Park - a park with a river flowing through it, there is also a playground and a picnic area. *Bikini Bottom Recreation Center *'Bikini Bottom Zoo' **Oyster Stadium - Inside the Bikini Bottom Zoo, also where the Great Snail Race is held. **Zoo Gift Shop **Refreshment Stand *Bunny Buns - for little children *Children's playground - a popular playground for children located on Conch Street. *Fancy Springs *Fast Food Coliseum - Where the Fry Cook Games are held. *Fish-Out-of-Water Park - from the book Fish Happens! *Glove World - An amusement park near the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. They sell glovesicles, glove-shaped balloons, glove lights, glove action figures, gloves for glove action figures, glove hats, Glove candy dispensers, and glove flavored-glove candy. *Golf Course *Pamper Island *Gym - Place where Larry the Lobster works out. *Bikini Bottom Art Society - A place where an Art Contest is held. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants locations Category:Locations Category:Location lists